Eros
by Be My Master
Summary: An OC request for XxllTwistedHappyllxX. Ashlynn is the god child Mama Cosma, and she finally gets the boy of her dreams; Cupid.


**PoV Ashlynn**

It started with a dream; my dream, to be exact. One of love, a deep seated love that seemed to spring from nothing. It was after my attempt to have Anti-Cosmo fall for me, but I realized that was never going to happen. I was a bit upset, but then, a few days later, I had a deep crush on Cupid. And I mean _deep_. It was strange, really strange, since he was so full of himself, and he was a bit gay, but he's really cute, and not actually as shallow as he seems.

I was walking home from getting off the bus, and I was sort of panicking, since I'd read in the news that a girl had gotten threatened at knife point when she got off her bus, and then she was assaulted, a few days ago, and I really didn't want that to happen to me. Anyway, I was walking home when Mama Cosma poofed up next to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, sweetie," she said back. "You want anything?"

"Just some pain killers. My back is killing me. The slipped disk is acting up again."

She nodded and poofed some up, then a bottle of water.

"Ashlynn!" I heard. I turned around to see Timmy running up to me, his hand on his hat to stop it flying away. He caught up to me and panted waving a piece of paper in my face. "Wanna… come… to... my birth…day party?"

I took the invitation, and looked it over quickly. "Is Cupid gonna be there?" I asked.

Timmy furrowed his brow, looking perplexed. "Yeah. What is your deal, girl, you keep talking about him. If you say anything more, AJ's gonna catch on to it, and that would not be good."

"Please, that egg head wouldn't believe in fairies, he's too much of a dork."

"Yeah, but then he might start talking to your creeper of an uncle, Crocker, and then he might start believing, and if it's your fault-"

"Take a breath, Timmy!" I said. "I'll go to your party. Just as long as Trixie isn't there."

Timmy smiled sheepishly. "I invited her, but I don't know if she'll come…"

"Timmy, she's bad news…"

He waved of my worries, and turned to walk away. "God be with you, Ashlynn, but she's not a bad person."

"God e with me?" I asked.

"You're going home, aren't you?"

I immediately knew what he was talking about. I turned to continue my walk, when Lucas, my mother's boyfriend, pulled up in the drive way. Getting out, I saw him smile my way, that stupid winning smile. I sighed and made my way passed him, into the house. He reached out a hand and tugged on a lock of my copper coloured hair, halting my progress.

"You ought to be nicer to me, you know?" he said, still with that stupid smile.

"Let go of me, ass hole," I said.

He snarled and let go, storming into the house.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was a few days later, and I put on my nicest outfit; a faded pair of jeans, lime green high top converse, and a lavender tee-shirt. I picked up my present to Timmy (a blue hat), and made my way down stairs. The scene that confronted me wasn't good. My mom was on the couch, obviously high out of her mind, and her boyfriend was pacing, screaming at her. He looked up when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he snapped.

"A friends. It's his birthday," I replied.

"No," he said. He came towards me, and gripped my forearms. "You're not going anywhere."

"Yes, I am."

He smiled evilly and let go of me. He walked across the room, picked up the random bowl of marbles we kept on the window sill, and tipped it over. My mind screamed and raged, and I just had to clean them up. I had to count every single one of them and make sure they all got in to bowl. But, somehow, I stopped myself. I breathed deeply through my nose, straightened up, and walked out the front door. I felt my hair swish as I did.

I walked over to Timmy's, which took about half an hour. When I got there, his parents weren't there, but there were a lot of people. Timmy smiled at me as he opened the door, his funny buck teeth seemingly smaller.

"Did you wish for your teeth?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, his face suddenly serious. "Listen, there are some fairies here, but they're disguised as teens, so don't expose them. AJ's here."

"God, that little dork."

"Put your present in my room. You remember where it is?"

"Yeah."

I walked to his room, opened the door, and stopped. Chester and AJ were sat on his bed, holding hands, and kissing. It was weird. They stopped and looked at me. I tossed Timmy's present on the bed and backed out of the room. I was going to go tell Timmy, but I face planted in someone's chest. I sprang backwards and into the door, looking up at the black haired teen. He looked about fourteen.

"Is that the bathroom?" he asked.

"No, it's Timmy's room." My eyes were wide. "Who are you?" I hadn't seen him in town before, and I knew almost everyone in Dimsdale.

"Danny Fenton, I'm Timmy's pan pal," he said.

"Bathrooms at the end of the hall." I sped away, Chester and AJ out of my mind.

The living room was so crowded, and I couldn't deal with that many people, so I went to the kitchen. I rested my arms on the counter, and thought about the marbles. Were they still on the floor? Were they still lying there, collecting dust?

I didn't even notice when a pink haired teen walked into the room. I sighed and shook my head, and saw him, staring at me. "Can I help you?"

"It's me, Cupid," he said.

My heart did a double flip, my brain froze. "Hi," I squeaked out.

"Ashlynn, we've been friends for some time now, and I feel really open with you. I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone."

"O-okay…"

He came to stand next to me and leaned on the counter, too. "I broke up with my boyfriend."

My heart deflated. I felt it crumble in my chest, the tiny pieces turning to ash. "You're gay?"

"Please, honey, I'm bi." He smiled at me. "It comes with the whole, 'God of love' thing. But I had a boyfriend for the past, let's saaaaaaaaaayyyyy, about three hundred years."

The pieces of heart ash were beginning to shift, and some of them started to fill the cavity that was my heart hole. Well, where my heart was.

"But then this beautiful girl walked into my life, her family life completely shit, her life falling down the drain. I know that everyone was like, 'Urg, she's such a Mary-Sue, she has such a bad life, but she makes the best of it, blah, blah, blah,' but I saw this beautiful Disney princess. I saw Snow White. Living with an evil mother, her father dead, and her step father even more evil than her mother." He smiled, a dreamy look in his eyes. "She seemed so happy to be alive, to have her friends, even to have her freaky uncle. I just fell in love with her."

"Wh-why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because, Ashlynn, I love her. And I needed to tell you. I needed to tell you that I love you."

I stared at him, wide eyed and flabbergasted.

"I love you, Ashlynn," he said again, and he leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back after a few nanoseconds, and he smiled. He hugged me close to his and I hugged him back. We'd stopped kissing, and I felt something worm its way into my chest. Apprehension.

Apprehension, but also hope.


End file.
